Tak Aeraphym
Appearance Hair: She has dark brown hair that falls just about chin length in a neat bob. Her bangs are often shaggy and fall over her eyes. She has a bright red ribbon that she sometimes uses to keep out it out of her eyes. Eyes: Dark green Skin: Tan Height: 5’ 6” Weight: 126 lbs Clothing: She wears a sleeveless red tunic that falls to her mid-thigh like the Pegasus Knight’s uniforms. She sewed on two thin straps on the sides of her arms just to keep William pleased about her modesty. She wears black leggings that fall right above her knee. She also wears black sandals that wrap around her legs and tie at her calf. When on a mission, she changes into her desert clothing, a black top that covers just her chest and matching black poufy pants. (Like what a Gerudo thief from Zelda would wear, or a dancer from FE.) It’s easy to move around in and no one can catch her. Other: She’s a rusted red color when she transforms into a wolf. She has been mistaken for a fox before, but she’s not! Personal Personality She’s not a good planner, but she’s good at coming up ideas on the fly. She works well under pressure which makes her an ideal spy. She’s still struggling to find her own personality. She lost it a long time ago due to her extensive missions. Since she learned to take care of herself when she was younger, she’s very independent and resourceful. She doesn’t like to ask for help even if she needs it. People always seem to fall for her sexy body, which angers her to no end. People have even gone as far to say that her wrath is far worse than any tantrum Roark has ever thrown. She is, however, secretly in love with Roark. Quotes “Say that…one more time!” “R-Roark? What do you mean? I-I hardly know him and…well…he is sweet isn’t he?” “My face is up here.” Family/Friends Archrival: Jarvis Osyn- She hates the man…with a passion. It’s always humorous to watch their disputes, her side intelligent. His…not so much. She can never best him in strength. (Anyone has a difficult time besting Jarvis!) She vows she will not stop until she can beat the man in something other than wit. Crush: Roark Mason- She’s always had a…thing for Roark. No one can really see why, but she does and everyone seems to know it except him! It’s a sad…very pitiful non-existent love story. History When she was just a little girl, she was kidnapped and taken in slavery. She was always bitter towards beorc because of this. She managed to escape from her prison. She ran as far away as she could and collapsed in the middle of nowhere. Roark found her and took her back to Nocturne’s base. She was eternally grateful to the swordsman, even though he’s too blunt to see that he’s her prince charming. RP History Excalibur's Requiem Soldier's of the Starry Skies Supports Sonalan © Amanda2324 Alistaire © GeneralAstra Sirius © BlackPhoenix Aisha © HeartOfPinkSol Connor © Windwarrior234 Copyright OC belongs to Zilver_Hawk - Moderator of Fire Emblem Role Play (FERP)